The Slytherin twins
by ArleneM.Writer
Summary: Lilly and James Potter had not one but two boys, identical twins. The night of the dark lord's defeat they were tethered together by dark magic. Watch as they take on the wizard world together and exceed the expectations everyone had for them. Twins/Harry Potter/Slytherin/ family/Adventure/smart Harry/AU/.
1. chapter 1

Little Sury Piviot Drive was a perfectly dull place, all the houses were the same ,all the people normal and boring and all the gardens perfectly kept... and then thier was the number four Pivot Drive, the Dursley household on the outside it looked the same as the other houses evan the nighbors could see no fault with them, well except for the strang twins the lived thier. The twins of number four Pivot Drive were perfectly strange according to all who knew them.

They were very small children, almost a entire foot shorter then thier entire grade and they were skinny, very skinny and pasty pale the only things about them that made them seemed "alive" was the bright green eyes that poped against the rest of thier small faces and the black and red streaked hair that stuck up on all sides, these small things managed to make the small twins look handsome.

Thier were many friends of the Dursley' s that would wonder and ask the Dursley's why the twins were so small and thier own kid huge and round. The Dursley's answer "thier anerexiod and not right in the head" and that was that ,most people avoided the twins and told thier children to do the same.

In number four pivot drive those same twins were waking up.

"Morning Henry.." said one of the red/black heads of hair sticking out of the blanket they shared.

"Morning... Harry.." said the other head. Harry got up and started feeling around for thier glasses.

"Henry were did we leave our glasses last night.?" He aske after a minute of searching.

"In our socks" replied Henry rolling out of bed to sit next to his double and pulling out thier socks from under the bed they shared. "Remember last time we left are glasses out in the open Dudley stole them" he said pulling out the matching round glasses with the same strong prescription. The Dursley had tried to convince the school they didn't need them but it was obvious to anyone they were blind as bats.

Sticking the frames on his face Harry leaned onto Henry and closed his eyes. "You think they'll give us some food today, im so hungry... and we haven't had anything other than moldy crackers for two days" he said furiously rubbing his tummy.

"Who knows" said Henry also leaning onto Harry right before a loud screeching was herd from the other side. "And thier goes aunt Petunia" he said getting up and opening the cupboard door.

Harry and Henry headed out of the cupboard and into the kitchen. Aunt Petunia saw them enter and snapped at them "go set the table" she said her long horse neck leaning over the bacon.

"Yes aunt Petunia" they said together making aunt Petunia making a irritated hm sound. Harry and Henry looked at each other and smirked, they always talked at the same time to the Dursley's no matter what, it one of the few things they could do to annoy them with out getting in trouble they been doing it since they could speak.

Later uncel Vernon came down stairs sat down and opened a newspaper, then Dudley came down and pushed the twin out of the way while walking to his seat. Dudley was the same age as the twins but he could easily carry both of them at the same time, he was a bit tall for his age and very round. Next to him the twins look like eight year olds.

The Dursley's ate thier breakfast for a good fifteen minutes while the twins stared at the food with pleading eyes. After a while aunt Petunia scoffed and picked up a plate and threw some food onto it and sticked it into the twins hands.

Harry and Henry eagerly started to dig in, they usually only got one plate between them. Two minutes later the plate was empty and so was thier belly's, the small amount of food they were given didn't satisfy thier growling stomachs one bit.

The mail slot sounded and uncle Vernon sent them to get the mail. Henry whent to get the mail and came back sorting threw them he found two letters address to him and Harry. In a daze he passed the other letters to uncel Vernon and the letter that said Harry to his brother. He ran his finger across the parchment and was about to open it when it was suddenly snatched out of his hand.

What happened next went quickly aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon freaked out, kicked them out of the kitchen, send them to the cupboard, then kicked them out of the cupboard and told them they were moving into Dudleys extra bedroom, dismissal the letter as a fake and gave them dinner. Henry and Harry were confused to say the least.

"That letter was important" Harry said aloud as they lied in bed thinking over the day.

"Very important, why else will they act so nice the entire day" Henry said snuggling into the blanket and getting comfortable.

"Were gonna figure it out?"

"Hell yah.." they then turned of the lights and drifted off to sleep.

The next day four letters came and they were denied, the other day more letters came and they were burned and then the other day more letters came. After the fifth day they decided it was time for action.

The next day when the letters came they stopped uncel Vernon before he could destroy them.

"Uncel Vernon, aunt Petulant, we have a offer." They said.

"What?!" Uncel Vernon said his face a bright red looking at them.

"Obviously the letters are goona keep on coming." They said ignoring the angry glares. " we believe if you just let us read the letters and write a response they'll stop coming, and if you dont let us read the letters we'll go off blabbing to the nighbors about it" they said with straight faces while the Dursley's looked at them with pure anger.

"You ungrateful little clones wouldn't, I should beat you two for just saying something like that" said aunt Petunia leaning her head over them.

They backed up a little but held firm."we would, and you wouldn't beat us your scared of something or else you would of done it already." They said together now standing closely side by side as thier confidence slowly left them at the sight of the angery faces.

Uncel Vernon got up and stalked towards them making strange noises and strangling moments with his hands his face a brilliant shade of purple. When he was standing infront of them he roughly grabbed thier arms and lifted them up a bit before dropping them in front of the table.

"Fine" he said letting them go and moving back to his seat. His huge hands left matching pulsing red bruises on the twins bony little arms. "Read it!" He said sticking the letters in thier hands.

The twins quickly switched and started to open thier letters. Henry read the entire thing once, twice and then then three times and yet he couldn't process any of it, he was a wizard and so was his brother all the strange thing that happened to him was because he had magic, he was magic.

"Dont think for one second you'll be going to that strange school your parents whent to, its probably how they got blown up!!" Aunt Petunia yelled.

"Are parents were wizards ,and they got blown up!! You said they died in a car crash" they yelled back now standing up.

"Yes! Yes! My strange sister and her magic school and that horrid husband of hers whent and got them selves blown up and left us with all your strangeness, and you will not be going to that school" she said finishing with a look of satisfaction, she had wanted to get that out for a very long time.

Henry sat down and rubbed away the tears that were starting to roll down his eyes, he looked at Harry who was leaning against the tabel trying to collect himself. Henry was know more motivated then ever to go the school knowing his parents went there, with a look at Harry they both nodded at each other.

"Please let us go to this school! From the looks of it its a bording school and if it is you could get rid of us for almost the entire year! We would evan find a friend to stay at in the summer please!! You wont evan have to pay for anything we'll get jobs, we'll get loans please!" They said together now letting the tears fall freely.

Uncel Vernon seemed to be thinking it threw they sat thier for almost ten minutes every once in a while aunt Petunia and uncel vernon would whisper to each other. Then they nodded in agreement.

"Fine, write the stupid letter your going but we aren't going to do anything not evan take you any where" uncel Vernon said with a huge frown plastered on his face.

Henry quickly wrote down a reply and asked for help to where to find the things they needed. Next to him Harry was writing just as fast. Then they both quickly put all the papers away and whent out side to send the letters.

Once back in his room Henry tackled his brother in a hug. Both of them falling to the floor with zero elegance.

"Were finally gonna leave this place! !" Harry said sitting up on the floor,

"Yess! And were wizards"

"And our parents weren't drunks"

That night they whent to sleep happily not evan thier growling stomachs could lower thier moods.


	2. 2 Diagon Ally

The next day early in the morning as the twins were serving breakfast to thier scowling relitives thiere was a knock on the door.Aunt Petunia went to open the door. "Good day.. you! .. your one of .. one of.. them" she said by way of greeting.

Henry and Harry rushed to see who was at the door and were greatly surprised to see a stern women with thin lips standing in the door with long dark green robes that seemed to shimmer and a pointy hat sitting ontop of her tight bun.

"Good day, I am here to escort the Potters to get thier school supplies" the stern women said looking into petunias eyes casting her a hate full stare.

Aunt Petulant held the stare with the woman for a minute before roughly turning around and grabing Harry and henry right on the spots that uncle Vernon had bruised the day before making them whimper and shoving them outside the door toward the women "well here you go keep them for as long as you please" she said before shutting the door in thier faces with great echoing slam.

The women huffed at the door then turned her gaze down towards the small twins looking up at her with huge wonder full green eyes. "Well, Hello I am Professor Mgonial and today I will be taking you shopping for your supply" she said kindely with a small smile."you two look just like your father except for the eyes thier Lilly's and the red streaks in your hair" she said her smile growing a little when they raised their heads upa littel higher.

"We look like them" they said together.

"Of course except that your father was a much bigger child he was tall evan at 11, but I suppose you'll two will soon grow some more" Mgonial said taking in the small frail looks of the twins in front of her.They were very small and skinny they looked more like eight year olds then ten year olds.

They both seemed to glow with this new information.

"Come along now, we have to get to London, well just take the Knight Bus" she said sticking out her wand to the street and a second later a big boom was hedprd and a triple decker bus stood in front of them.

Henry and Harry were taken be surprised and almost fell back at the sight.

Mgonial smirked and started ushering them in to the bus. Once they were on thier way and the boys were clutching onto each other for dear life she decided to make light conversation.

"So do you two have any questions?"

Thw boys started giving each other looks and poking one another untill one of them spoke up in a timid voice."Actually we do it's about our parents..."

" Of course ask away and excuse me but which one are you.,"

"Henry, they were witches and wizards? "

"Yess" Mgonial said with a raised eyebrow dont they know this.

"How did they died?"

"Are aunt and uncel always told us they died in a car crash" piped in the other twin which must be Harry."but we never believed them and yesterday they said they were blown up"

Mgonial looked at thier small skeletal thin faces for any sign they were kidding. "They didn't tell you two!? A car crash! Lilly and James Potter!! " she said loudly causing the twins to flinch."This changes things I didn't know ill be the one to have to tell you this... but you two have a right to know" she said gathering herself before telling the tale of Voldermort and how he had attempted to kill the twins as baby's and failed making them known as the twins that lived.

By the end of the storie they had gotten to the leaky culdron and one of the boy's seem to be reflecting on somethings and the other boy was slightly red in the face.

Stopping in front of the door Mgonial turned around and smiled gently at the boy's."I want you two to remember your famous in the wizard world and it might come as bit of a shock" the boy's nodded but stayed silent.

Pushing the door open they stepped into the shabby pub. It was littered with shabby looking witch and wizards that were doing a odd variety of things like mixing thier tea with out moving a finger and talking to small feral looking men.

"Good day Professor, showing around some new muggel born students?" Said the bar tender wazeing merrily at them, then his gave ran over the twins and he dropped the tag he had been holding. "Bless my soul, its the Potters.." he said putting his hand over his heart.

Suddenly all the noise in the pub stoppedeveryonewas lookingat them at complete and utter shock. Then there was a explosion of sound as all the people rushed foward tl start shaking their hand some evan going as far as to kiss it.

"Enough!!, we are here to do some shopping, please leave them alone don't you see thier uncomfortable!" Said Mgonial firmly. It was true both boys were pale in the face and standing close together. The crowd parted but was still loudly muttering thier thanks.

Then they whent on thier way entering Diagon ally were one of the boys, she believed it was Harry, was turning in circles tring to look at everything with a big goofy smile on his face. But the other boy, Henry? , stopped and looked at the professor.

"Professor. .., we dont have any money.."he said with a guilty expression on his face. Those words seemed to have snapped Harry out of his happy mood, now he was looking pouty.

"Is there anyway we can get a loan or something-"

"-we'll get jobs and pay it back"

"Promise" they said together.

Mgonial smiled at them "no need, you wouldn't think your parents will leave you knut less, would you". Then she lead then towards thw wizard bank.

Thier she asked for the Potter vault and was met with two slightly shocked faces.

POV CHANGE POV CHANGE POV CHANGE POV CHANGE POV CHANG

Henry had a great time riding the cart down to the vault occasionally shaking his brother to annoy him every time they passed something cool. Finally the cart came to a stop infront of a large door deep in the caves.

Henry watched as the goblin opened the great doors. He couldn't believe his eyes inside the vault were stacks and stacks of coins of gold, silver and bronze. Stepping inside he paused for a second thn grabbed his brothers arm and spun him to face him.

"Were rich" he said quietly.

"Were rich" Harry repeated a little louder. They just stood there for a long time before the goblin pushed two bag's in to their hands.

"Go fill up those bags, it should be more than enough for your year in Hogwart" the goblin said stiffly.

Henry quickly whent into the vault grabbing coins untill his bag had a good couple of pounds. Then he walked a bit further into the vault and was shocked to see more stacks of coin's, but also a huge wall with shelves full of book's and dovens of little trinkets.

"Harry!! Come see this" he yelled into the vault. Harry's light little foot steps came up behind him.

"Wow, well, come on lets get a couple! " he said pulling on Henry's arm.

He started readi g the spines of the many books thier were books for simple things and books that had Potter as the author and many littel things sprinkled here and thier.

"I found a bag that is like a bottom less pit!!" Harry called out.

Walking along he looked at the top shelf's and saw three shiny gold covers that caught his eyes. He attempted to reach them but they were on the sixth shelf and his head hardly reached the third.

"Harry come help me reach these books" he called.

Harry came towards him holding a small red pouch and looking pleased with himself.

"Let me get on you so i can reach those books" Henry said pulling Harry to stand under the shelf.

"I dont want to be on the bottom" Harry whined at him." Lets settel this the old fashion way,Rock, Paper, scissors" he said putting his hands out in front of him in the starting position.

Henry gave in knowing they always ended up playing to settle things. Harry ended up losing and grumbled something about cheating and unfair while Henry climbed ontop of his brother. While sitting on his brothers shoulder he could just about reach the books he wanted pulling out the books that were shiny and old but without a single speck of dust on them compared to the other's.

He put them inside the bottomless bag Harry was holding and then lead them toward were the professor and goblin were waiting.

Once back on the streets Henry eagerly explored all the shops they went into. They got thier potion material, thier robes and Henry and Harry managed to drag the professor into various shops for every day things like clothes.

Now it was time to enter the book store. Harry whent of searching for the school books and anything else that tickled his fancy while Henry lagged behind to ask the professor something.

"Professor whick books do you suggest to learn about Voldermort and the wizard world in general" he asked seeing her flint slightly at the name.

"Well i would suggest The rise and fall of the dark art's, Hogwart's a history and Powerful wizards threw the ages, but thier are many other books that might be of help like, Pratical spells for everyday problems. "

"Thank you profesor" he said before wondering of to find all the books he could.

After finding a good twenty books not including his assigned books he found Harry hidden under a pile of books almost as big as his. Together they looked threw the books and found out they had almost half of the same books, this allowed them to cut down both thier stacks noticeably. Together they toke thier piled to the counter were the check out lady smiled fondly at them.

"Okay know all we have left is the wands, but before lets get something to eat im famished" Mgonial said leading the boy's toward a café.

Henry could hear the combined growling of his and Harry's stomach as clear as day the closer they got to the café. Looking at the menu he picked out a delicious looking broth.

Once they were sitting out side with thier dishes he began to dig in to his broth not hesitating to reach over and grab off Harry's plate of pasta, Harry doing the same. They were used to sharing food and today was no different.

"Its nice to see siblings sharing food and not fighting over it" professor Mgonial said while unlike the twins neatly eating her food.

After having his fill of food Henry leaned back with the biggest goofy grin on his face. For the first time since he could remember he was so full he could hardly move.

On the way to get thier wand's Harry and Henry were so full of joy at the stupendous day have been having that they skipped and jumped and played tag along the way.

Once entering the gloomy littel shop the bell ontop of the door announced thier arrivel. The shop keeper went onto act slightly creepy but Henry thought he was interesting.

The shop keeper started passing wands to Harry which then Harry would pass to him. This went on for what seemed like hours, Henry's arm was getting tired.

Then Ollivander seemed to get a idea and hurried to the back of the store and came back with two wands.

Now these two wands are very similar same size, slightly bendy, same type of core, the difference is the bird from where the feather is from and the wood of the tree." He said passing them each a wand.

Henry felt the wand he was given warm up slightly and a weak blue spark came from it, the same thing happened with Harry's wand. It felt alright but still wasn't ... right.

Then Ollivander switched the wand and the warm feeling came back but stronger and this time red sparks came flying out witha huge bang. This felt right under his fingers. He grinned at his brother, now he felt like a proper wizard.


	3. 3 Birthday Deception

The night they came back from Diagon Ally was spent organizing all the books and supplies they got.

Looking at the three books he had grabbed from the vault he saw the titles Potter Family Tree, Potter Family Magic, and History Of The Most Ancient and Nobel House Of Potter. Opening the first book Harry and Henry looked over the pictures of thier relitives. Then Harry seem to get a idea in his head and flipped all the way to the back.

Thier they were on the second to last page,Lord James Potter and Lady Lilly Potter died October 31st Parents of Heir Harry and Henry Potter.

A moving picture of them smiling up at them while standing in a plain red background. His mother's red hair being tugged playfully by thier tall handsome father. They would kiss and then thier mother would slap him on the chest before it whent back to thier dad pulling her hair. The same scene played over and over again and yet he couldn't seem to get tired of it, both of then sat thier in silence observing thier parents banter.

Henry finally flipped to the last page were it held a picture of him and Harry at the same age they were at the moment playfully hitting and jumping on each other. The top said Heir's of the current time Henry and Harry Potter, Date of birth January 31st.

"Hey Henry, what day is it?" Asked Harry starting to flip threw the other countless books they bought.

"Gosh, our birthday is in three days" Henry said after thinking about the television shows Dudley was watching that day.

"We already had the best birthday gifts ever"

"Harry do you know this means for us, we have money this year we can go out and do something"

"Do you think the Dursley would let us go anywhere"

"Harry, Harry, we'll find a way" he said patting Harry's messy hair.

Swatting away Henry's hand in annoyance he suddenly got a devilish smirk in his face. "Maybe we can bribe them or.. or.. wait for it.. sneak out!"

"Us sneak out, you might as well be asking for a death sentence"

"Sneak out, but not really" Harry said getting up to pace."our birthday is on a tusday today is Saturday and we didn't go grocery shopping, all we have to do is hold it off til our birthday then we go on our birthday get lost or stopped by the cop's or something and BAMM! Four hours of birthday time!"

"Harry, I am so glad we basically have the same brain because that means I can now take partial credit for that genius idea" he said getting up and tackle hugging Harry.

Harry then toke the opportunity to swing them both onto the bed and pinning Henry down." Ohh no you don't I'm the smart twin admit it!"

Grinning up at Harry from his held down position. "Smart twin you wouldn't read a book without me basically shoving it down your throat" he said before flipping around and managing to now have Harry pinned under himself.

" I only do that to push your buttons you know I always end up reading and enjoying it in the end!"he said before breaking into a fit of giggles.

Henry soon followed after him loosening his grip and falling in a heap on Harry.

Together they put away all thier book's and spent the rest of the night discussing thier birthday plan's.

The next two days were spent reading thier books together and then came the day of thier birthday.

Since they had come back from Diagon Ally the Dursley's had been avoiding them but they were still them.

That morning they worked with stealth dropping hints like, we ran out of milk or thier are no eggs loudly to the Dursley's at mid day aunt Petunia finally got the hint and send them both to go shopping witha a particularly long list.

Walking out the house to together with fake pouts on thier face which they kept untill they turned the bend and they started running and whooping with joy.

"Finally, I thought she wasn't ever gonna send us out" Harry said waxing the grocery list widely.

"Race you to the grocery store " Henry said putting on a burst of speed and rushing towards the store that was almost seven blocks away from where they were.

"No fairrr!" Harry said whining and running after his brother.

Henry came to a stop infront of the doors panting a second later Harry came up to him panting just as much.

"You cheated,It wouldn't be the first time"

"Are you still sore about me beating you at rock, paper, sisores."

They walked into the store and bived the list into two and with their own cart each they ran of as quick as they could to grab every thing they could. Almost fifteen minutes later they had all the things on aunt petunias list. Then they stuck the cart into a corner in the frozen food section that no one ever looks at.

Together they made thier way out of the store and into the streets.

"We have almost two hours of free birthday time" Henry said his grin so huge his face could have broken in two.

"Okay can we go to my place first? can we, can we please!!"

"Sure fine, we're are we going?"

"The... wait for it... Arcade!" Harry said jumping up and landing with his arm spread open.

"Okay let's go we only have about thirty minutes to spend thier.

They walked to the arcade and spent the thirty minutes running around having the time of thier life and when the time came they had to leave with much remorse.

"Okay Henry top that!!" Harry said skipping along the sidewalk.

"Were going to the... wait for it...bakery!"he said making big hand gestures.

"Are you mocking me!! And why the bakery?"

"Dear brother,dear innocent naive brother the bakery because we can get anything we want and more with all the wizard money we made into pounds and then we can hide it in our room and eat it for the rest of the day!" He said pulling Harry close to him and making a rainbow shape with the other arm."can you imagine it..,and why would I mock you"

"Okay okay let's just go before we run out of leisure time"

Together they raced to the bakery and once inside they both started to fill up plates with all kind of desserts tarts, cupcakes, donuts and anything they could sneak user the bed. Them once they both had a small bag of assorted goods they grabbed one slice of strawberry cake and after paying whent to the grocery store and bought a candel and a lighter.

Together they sat out side in a park close to the grocery store and put the candel in the strawberry cake and lit it.

"Happy birthday Harry" Henry said giving Harry the biggest hug he could.

"Happy birthday Henry" Harry said hugging back just as tightly.

Then they position them selves over the cake.

"In three"

"Two"

"ONE" they said together and blowing out the small candel that was starting to drop wax on the cake. Together they quickly ate the cake.

Then together they ran back to the grocery store and found thier cart where they left it. They payed for the stuff with money aunt petunia gave them then they used all the strength they could muster to run as fast as they could with all the groceries. They might have been small and skinny but they were quick and strong, constantly running from Dudleys gang would do that.

Once they turned the corner that led to number four they slowed down significantly and let the bags droop to thier sides, making a show of struggling for aunt petunia.

Coming into the house, as expected aunt petunia was waiting by the window.

"You two lasted long enough, go put those bags away" she said turning back to look out the window.

With hidden smirks they started putting away all the bags. When they were sure nobody was looking Harry ran upstairs and hid all thier stuff while Henry pretend to be both of them.

That night they had a good time eating sweets and discussing the days events.


	4. 4 Hogwart's Express

The day's leading to school were used spending every breathing minute to learn everything they could about the world they were stepping into. The first week they read all the course books together and discussed and quized each other on what was in them. The second week they dived the extra books they got and at the end of each day they would discuss what they read. By the time school was three day's away they had both read each book at least twice.

They had a lot of extra time since the Dursley's had began out right ignoring them after Henry _accidentally_ let his wand and potion ingredients slip into their field of vision.

They managed to bribe uncel Vernon to take them to Kings cross station with out much struggle he said something about business deal that he had to make and drop them on the way.

The day of Henry was so excited he could barley sleep which lead Harry to staying up with him complaining about how Henrys was making him nervous. By five they were set to leave with the nicest clothes they could get in Diagon Ally that could be used in the muggel world and thier bags neatly packed curtsy of Henry.

By the time uncel Vernon was ready to leave it was eight and the twins could barely stay in their seats. The trip to Kings cross was spent with the twins making constant eye contact and smiling every time and uncel Vernon grunting every once in a while.

Once they finally pulled up to the station they quickly worked together to get their bags out the trunk and into the carts.

They watched as uncel Vernon drove away looking much happier than he had in weeks. They turned around and started to head for platform nine and ten, professor Mgonial had told them that they had to walk threw the barrier. Standing thier they felt a whole lot less confidant about the ordeal.

"Who goes first?" Henry asked after looking at the barrier for a couple of minutes expecting a door or somthing to appear.

"We are not doing rock,paper, sisscer! Let's go threw together " Harry said pulling both of them right up towards the wall and aligning thier carts.

Letting out a loud laugh Henry smiled at Harry "Okay fine no rock, paper, sissor, Together."

"In"

"Three" they held on to the carts a little tighter.

"Two" they closed thier eye's.

"One" they ran towards the platform barrier and felt a strange tickle threw thier body's before they heard a whole new variety of sound.

They slowly open thier eyes to reveal a entire new station with a scarlet - red steam engine, witches and wizards running around with wands and cages in thier hand's.

"Wow" they let out in a breath they hadn't noticed they were holding.

They made thier way threw the crowd towards the train. All the kides and adults thier easily towered over the small twins by almost a foot. Thier black and red head's being unusual and easy to spot lead to many people watching and pointing as they passed.

"Being famous is gonna be a chore" Henry said finding a place to place thier huge trunks.

"Positively" Harry said moving over to start moving Henry's trunk.

They worked together to lift Henry's trunk they huft and puffed but thier small frames were not helping much. The trunk was big enough to fit them both in it if they squeeze in.

By the time they were finished pushing In the first trunk they were red face and sweating.

"We lasted almost ten minutes! "Henry said wiping the sweat off his brow and leaning against the trunk they still had to push up.

"We really need to get a gym membership or something" he said exasperated

"Hello, you two need some twinly assistance"

Harry and Harry turned around to come face to face with another set of twin with fully red and flaming hair and freckles.

"That would be great!" They said together a littel faster then needed. With the twins help it was a whole lot faster within seconds the trunk was in place. Once they finished Henry shamelessly gave them both a quick hug.

"Thank you guys we would have lasted a long time doing it ourselves."

"No problem"

"We better go before mom loses her top" They said before rushing off.

"We didn't ask their names" Harry said as he led the way towards the train doors and down the corridor.

"We'll figure it out" Henry said opening the door to a empty compartment and leading them inside. They sat down across from each other and looked out the windows to see a big red head family containing the twins that had helped them with thier trunks.

A pugy woman that looked like the mother was kissing and hugging her five children who were complaining with each other good naturally while the youngest girl cried.

"Hey maybe we can cut out all the black in our hair and sneak in thier" Henry said sadly.

"Yah... you think our mom would have been like that with us" Harry said looking at the families saying good bye with sad eyes.

The train started to move a couple of minutes later. They pressed thier faces against the window watching the platform slowly disappear from view. They silently looked out from the window for a while untill they heard a knock and the compartment door opened.

One of the red headed boy's from outside stuck his head in and looked around, he looked like the youngest.

"Can I sit here all the other compartments are full" Harry and Henry silently nodded thier heads. The tall red head silently came in and sat down next to Harry.

They sat in silence for a while untill the boy broke the silence with a excited questions "you guys really are the Potter twins right! ?"

"Yah" they said together grateful for the conversation.

"Im Henry"

"Im Harry"

"Im Ron" the boy said extending his hand towards them. Before they could shake the hand the compartment door opened again and the twins that had helped them outside came in.

"We found ickel Ronkin's "one of them announced to the other. "And the Potter twins"

"Where are out manners we haven't introduced ourselves, im Fred Weasley"

"And i George Weasley" together they bowed down as if to a king.

"Harry"

"Henry" they said smiling up at the boys antics.

"Well any way we must be off Lee Jordan has a spider we wanna get a good look at" then they wazed and left.

"Are your whole family wizards" Harry asked.

This started a long conversation about Ron's Family all the brothers he has, what they did for a living and anything and everything they could come up with. They talked for a while before the compartment door opened again with a short old lady pushing a cart full of a assortment of sweets.

"Anything of the cart"

Harry and Henry got up in a heart beat and grabbed a bit of everything from the cart. They payed for all the sweets and then droped it all on the floor they started to devour anything and everything.

"Were famished" Harry announced. It was true the Dursley have been going out for the last few days to eat and of course made sure the twins got the bare minimum of moldy crackers and water, they haven't eaten anything for two day since aunt petunias insisted they'll get more than thier full at the school and didn't let her thoughts flater when they acted extra freakish one bit.

"You guys look...it" ron started jokingly and ended uncertainly.

Henry attempted to reassure Ron he hadn't said anything rude. "Yah we could do with some meat on our bones" he said shaking one of Harry's arm before sticking the half finished pumpkin pasty in Harry's hand in his mouth.

"Hey!" Harry yelled slapping Henry's head." Hey ron you want some"

"Are you sure?" He said playing with a sandwich in his hand.

"Yah it's not like we could eat this all" Henry said threw a mouthful of pumpkin pasty.

"Wow thanks guy's! " he said sliding down to sit on the floor with them.

"No problem" they said together starting to fight over a little box. Henry won the small fight and smirked while Harry muttered "little cheater" while grabbing somthing and putting it in his mouth.

"Chocolate Frog" Henry read off the box." Thier not real frogs?,are they?"

"No they only have a enchantment, all the boxes have a card of a famous witch or wizard" Ron said sticking some wand licorice in his mouth.

Henry opened the box and watched as a littel chocolate frog jumped out the box and onto his face before climbing around his head. Henry grabbed it and held it's wiggling chocolate form in his hand." What do i do with it"

"Just bite off the head and it will stop moving"

Henry cautiously bit the head and the littel chocolate frog stopped moving and tasted delicious. Eating it he switched his attention to the card in the box. The picture was moving like some of the pictures in his books.

"I got the head master" Henry read over the card with Harry.

"What's the philosophers stone?" Harry asked taking the card from Henry and sticking it in thier bag.

"I think its in one of our books, Magical inventions of the ages, i think"

They went back to eating thier sweet's when the door opened again. A pale boy with blond hair stepped in with two boys that were as strangely huge as the twins were strangely small.

"You two must be the Potter twins im Draco Malfoy" the pale boys boy said leaning nonchalantly against the door.

Ron snickered a little but the sound was covered by Henry's sneeze. ; )

"Im Harry" he said getting up of the floor and shaking the boy's hand. Following his brothers lead Henry got up off the floor and shoke the boys hand.

"Im Henry"

Draco beamed at them "I want to offer you two a seat in my compartment"he said looking at Ron for a second and eyeing him "with the right sort of people" he said with his nose held high in the air.

They all frowned at him Ron was about to say somthing with a very crossed look on his face.

"Thanks for the offer-" Harry said twiddling hus fingers.

"But were fine at the moment-"

"Maybe we can sit together at school"

Draco made a small pout before going back to his stuck up self. "Okay, my cart is near the end of the corridor my door is always opened" he said eyeing Ron before giving a forced smile and walking out.

"I dont trust him, his father was a death eater"Ron said sinking back down to the floor to eat sweets.

"We shouldn't judge a person without getting to know them" Henry said while also going to the floor with Harry and Ron to eat.

Ron and the twins talked about the encounter for a while before the door opened again to a round face boy with a tear stained face.

"Excuse me have any of you seen a toad named Trevor I've lost him"

"Sorry no" Henry said but seeing the look on the boys face he added" but maybe we can help you look" He got up and Harry automatically followed him, Ron looked a little skeptical but also stood up.

"Wow thanks im Neville Longbottom, a girl is also helping me look."

They exchanged names and Neville only looked slightly excited about meeting the Potter twins but was over it a couple seconds, missing his toad. They split up Ron whent with Neville and the twins whent together. They whent cart to cart sticking thier heads in and asking for a toad many students openly stared at them.

They opened the door to the compartment that had Draco and a bunch of stuck up looking kides in it.

"Hey Draco" Harry said as the compartment all looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"Hey... twins" said Draco not sure which twin he was talking to."Got tired of Weasley and decided to join us" he said brightly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Draco, but were helping someone find thier toad" said Henry.

"Have you seen or heard one" Harry added sheepishly wazing at the compartment.

A boy next to Draco with dark brown hair and a square face snorted. "If you two who are closer to the ground haven't seen him how would the rest of us" he said with a crule smile getting up and crouching down low "maybe if i get down to your level ill see something"

Harry and Henry looked down on the floor and were about to turn around and leave when Draco and a boy with dark skin and small eyes that was on the other side of the square face boy grabbed his arms and pulled him to his seat slapping his head.

"Nott sit down!, What he means is we haven't seen a toad" the boy said.

"If we see him we'll bring him to your compartment" said Draco.

"Okay" the twins said in small voices before turning away and going back to searching the compartments.

A couple minutes later they ran into the girl that was also helping Neville.

"You two are helping Neville they told me about it when i ran into him earlier, im Hermione Granger you two are Harry and Henry Potter i read about you guys in Rise And Fall Of Dark Lords." She said all this quickly as they kept on looking threw the compartment.

"Ummm yah we have that book" Henry said.

"Really, nobody else seems to have read ahead"

"Well we did" Harry said before suddenly stopping and looking around. "Did you guys hear that"

"Hear what?" Hermione asked looking around.

Then Henry heard it two a soft croak a bit further away. Harry and Henry ran towards the sound with Hermione hot on thier tail. They stopped infront of a door to the front of the train near the doors leading outside. They looked up at a drawer over head where the soft small croak was coming from. The drawer wasn't very high up but Harry and Henry couldn't reach it Hermione ushered them to the side and got on her tip toes, she scooped the toad in her hands and held him tight.

"I got him come on let's go find Neville" she said after they allpetted the wiggling toad.

They rushed threw all the compartment and near the end they found a still crying Neville with a nervous looking Ron.

"Neville we found Trevor!" The twins said together beaming up at Neville while Hermione handed him his toad. Neville's face lit up and he hugged them all tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You guy's are incredible" Neville said rubbing his face against the toad.

"Your welcome, we better get back to our compartments and change i think were almost thier" said Henry.

"Gosh you right, see you all thier" Hermione said as she ran off. They exchanged goodbyes with Neville and headed back to their compartment to change into thier school robes.

Once back into thier compartments and changed Henry toke his wand and struck a pose.

"Guys pose with me!" Henry whined. Harry smiled rolling hs eyes and strucking a similar pose, Ron after a moment also pose.

"We probably look awesome save this as a memory in your minds" Henry said jokingly. Before suddenly getting a clever idea." Im going to make the door reflective with a spell i read in the book of everyday spells"

"You mean Imago" Harry said excitedly.

"Yah that one" Henry said positioning himself infront of the compartment door and pointing his wand at it "wish me luck guy's... _Imago_ " the compartment door first turned grey then it's surface slowly turned into a sort of mirror while the material remained the same.

"You did it!" Harry said hugging Henry then pushing him aside to examine his reflection."Let me try the counter spell" he said after they all examined Henry's handy work. Harry pointed his wand at the door then he flicked his wand slightly " _Non_ _Refletun_ " the reflection slowly left the door and turned back to it's original state as if it had never happened.

"Wow can you guys teach me that" Ron said staring at the door intensely as if expecting it to explode.

"Sure" they said together before suddenly the train slowed down and a voice told them they were here.

They all gluped and looked at each other, they stuffed all the sweets in thier pockets before following the other students outside waiting nervously for the next step in thier lives to begin.


	5. 5 The sorting

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Henry saw Harry shiver in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Henry heard a loud booming voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

A big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me -- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed the giant down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Henry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. But Neville kept stumbling, having to be caught be Henry a couple of times.

After turning a slight bend Henry caught sight of a great palace shing bright lighting up the lake infront of it. Thier were boats infront of them that held four people Henry, Harry, Ron and Neville all got into one of the boat's. A couple minutes later the boats were sailing across the the river breaking it's glassy surface.

Once they got to the other side of the river and everyone had lept off. Henry had to grab Trevor the frog of the boat when Neville almost left him. They all walked forward to the great palace. Hagrid knocked on the door and a stern looking Professor McGonagall opened the door. The giant who's name turned out to be Hagrid introduced her to the studentsshe than lead all of them inside the palace.

Inside was amazing it was huge he could fit a entire building in the entrance hall. The professor led them up a flight of stairs then she said that they will be sorted and for everyone to prep themselves.

Henry looked at Harry who's hair was a mess, not wanting his brother to look like a fool he reached up and started to try and flatten his messy hair. Harry soon started doing the same thing for him. A couple of minutes of fruitless efort later they both gave up and decided that thier hair was a lost cause. They stood nervously waiting for whatever challenge was on the other side of the door waiting for them. The sound of the rest of the school chatting loudly on the other side did nothing to calm him.

Henry shifted his wight from foot to foot trying to get his nervous self under control. Then he herd a couple students behind him scream. Henry turned around to find dozen of ghost flying down to the students and making chit chat introducing themselves and telling them to join their houses. After getting over the shock of seeing a actual ghost the door infront of them opened. Professor McGonagall looked over all of them and told the ghost to go away.

"Follow me make two straight lines"

All of them rushed to form the lines, Henry stood next to Harry behind them stood Hermionand anther girl, infront of them was Neville and Ron. Once they were all lined up they started to enter the great hall where the entire school sat in four long huge desk. All eyes seemed to be on the first years. Henry felt his stomach turning as he waited for the sorting to start. Infront of them Professor McGonagall placed a old stool and ontop of it she placed a old hat that had many patches. The hat opened its mouth and begin to sing a long song about the house. Henry had tuned out most of the hat's song finally able to breathe knowing he didn't have to do any magic.

Professor McGonagall pulled out a list and slowly student were called to put on the hat, which would then yell out their house to the whole school. Henry turned to Harry and made eye contact that told them both they were afraid of being sorted into different houses. Henry didn't need words to know they were both gonna do everything in their power to stay together. After what seemed like seconds to Henry but was really almost half a hour one of them was called.

"Potter, Harry" said the professor. Slowly Harry walked foward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

"I see the other one over there"

As Harry sat down Henry sent him a big thumbs up, which made Harry smile slightly as the hat fell over his head. Henry bit his nail nervously waiting for the hat to say it's answer he desperately hoped Harry would get sorted already so that he didn't have to sit there worried about him. It took a considerable amount of time almost two whole minutes then the hat opened it's mouth and yelled.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat was lifted off of Harry's head and Henry sighed in relief but he was the only one. The Hall had gone quite and everyone had opened mouth's. Harry got up shaking and with a pale face he walked to the Slytherin were most of them were starting to get over thier shock and were clapping politely, Draco was obviously pushing everyone aside to make room for Harry but Harry instead stood near the front of the table obviously to nervous to continue without Henry. Then the hall broke out into whispers.

"A Potter in Slytherin"

"He must be the evil twin"

"The other one must be coming to Gryffindor"

"It only make sense thats how magical twins work, except for Fred and George"

"Please quiet down everyone!!" But she also looked at Harry with a surprised expression before straightening a littel and going back to her stern expression ."Potter, Henry"

Once again the entire school was whispering as Henry walked foward feeling the pressure of the hundred of eyes watching him. He sat down on the stool and at once he heard a voice speak.

"Hmm you are much like your brother very smart yes, cunning and resourceful you would also do very well in Slitherin, but you are also brave and very loyal indeed very loyal to your family. .."

Heny desperately mumbled, please with Harry, please with Harry.

" You want to be with your brother I see, okay than it better be SLYTHERIN!" The last word was yelled out into the crowd which was once again quite and looking at them as if they had three heads.

Henry almost ran over to Harry when he reached him he hugged him tightly the tension he had felt left him as smooth as water. They smiled at each other before going over and taking the seats Draco was excitedly offering them.

They took the seats offered to them by Draco since everyone else was still a little shocked at the fact that thier was not one but two Potter's in Slytherin. Across from them was the boy that had teased them on the train from the sorting they can conclude his name is Theodore Nott.

The continued to watch the sorting quietly the last person sorted was the boy that was also in the compartment with Draco and Theodore his name was Blaise Zabini,he came and sat across from them next to Theodore.

Once the sorting had finished all the students went quiet as Professor Dumbledore stood up. Opening his arms wide almost as if he could hug the entire building. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Henry was very confused but decided to go along with crowd. Looking down he saw that the gold plates on the tabel were no longer empty, they were filled with all types of foods chicken, potatoes, soup ,roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup,and whole bunch of other things he didn't have the slightest idea of what they were.

Henry and Harry had a silent agreement that Henrys plate would be packed with the meats and Harry's plate would have the vegetables. Draco seemed to have noticed and made a move to start conversation.

"Why dont you guys just fill up your own plates with whatever you want instead of having it dived like that?" He asked making Blaise and Theodore look at them.

Harry and Henry looked at each other before shrugging. "I dont know, were used to sharing" Henry said sticking some potatoes in his mouth greedily from Harry's plate.

"It just feels natural this way" Harry said stealing the spoon Henry had filled with mashed potatoes on the way to his mouth and shoving it into his.

"Hey!"

"That's for my pumpkin pasty earlier" Harry said smiling at the fake hurt expression on Henrys face.

The feast went on for some time making light conversation with all of there class mates. Henry and Harry stuffed themselves silly and when the time came to walk down to the dungeons they trailed behind.

The entire class came to a stop infront of a blank wall, the Slytherin perfect than said the password which opened up the wall to a huge and cozy green and silver common rooms. Then they were lead up to the room's. Each room had four beds, the beds them selves were huge and four poster. Henry sat on th bed closes to the door while Harry sat on the bed next to him.

Henry could feel his stomach twisting and jabbing, obviously unstable. He lied on the bed and stuffed his head on the pillow, next to him Harry wasn't doing much better but unlike Henry he decided to voice his complaint.

"My stomach hurtssss.. HENRY.." he said whining and throwing his pillow at Henry.

"What?! My stomach hurts two, Thats what happens when you go from eating nothing to eating a buffet. ... we are so stupid" Henry said and continued mumbling nonsense.

"Why don't you guys just go to the nurse, lights out isn't for another hour" Blaise suggested from his bed on the other side of the room.

"Yah i could get one of the older years to take you, you want to be in tip top shape for the first day of school" Draco said while folding his clothes neatly into piles.

"I think that would be for the best" said Harry. Henry and Harry followed Draco down tot he common room where some older students were chatting. Draco went up to the Slytherin perfect and asked ( more like suggestively demanded ) for help.

The Slytherin perfect with a annoying expression got up up lead the twins threw the mostly abandoned hallways except for the occasional group of friends.

"Can we slow down" Harry asked after walking at almost a jog for the last couple of corridors.

"We need to get thier and back before curfew, so no" he said without as much as a glance at them and kept on walking.

"He's in a good mood" Henry said throwing his arm around Henry for fun and because he felt he was gonna fall on his face.

By the time they got to the nurse they were paled face and clinging to each other. The women basically jumped of her chair when the door opened.

"Paul, what are you doing here so early in the year" she said coming over to them and seeing the pale twins she ushered them over to the bed.

"Just bringing in some sick first years, Madam Promfy." He said sitting down on one of the bed's to play with his hair.

"What seems to be the problem you two" she said starting to waze her wand at Henry and moving over to Henry.

"I think we over did it at the feast" Henry said with a embarrassed smile.

Madam Promfy didn't have a smile her face had turned into a sour frown she started bringing potions towards herself. "Well that would make sense, what with the malnutrition and anyone in thier right mind can tell you two haven't been getting enough to eat" she said slightly crossed. "Ill be taking this matter to your head of house"

Henry and Harry were slightly red in the face with embarrassment.

"Drink this" she said said sticking a glowing green potion in each of thier hands. They drank without complaint, that is until everything that had been in their stomachs decided to make apperance. Madam Promfy quickly got two buckets and gently rubbed thier backs while they emptied themselves. Paul was in the background attempting keep in his own meal. "Well that isn't exactly what the potion is for"

When they were finished she got to work and almost a hour later she sat infront of the much better looking boys. "Okay i want you two to pase your selfs while eating and to do just that i have my ways" she said indicating to two bags full of potions next to her. "The biggest bottle is to be taken every day it's a nutrition potion, the pink one is taken before eating, the red one is for after and the grey one is is taken before bed it's to help some with the growth but it wont be much since stunted growth is not fully reversible" she said passing the bag's to the boys and waking up the sleeping perfect. "Here's a pass and you two come back here tomorrow evening"

They all made there way back to the Slytherin quarters.

"Im so sleepy.. Henry carry me" Harry said leaning onto Henry.

"Why don't you carry me" Henry said just as sleepy.

Paul saw them falling behind and was getting slightly agitated since lights out was almost twenty minutes ago.

"Hurry up you two I want to be well rested for my first day as a sixth year" he said agited as they tripped over each other on the moving stairs."For goodness sake" he said grabbing thier hand's and pulling to get them to walk faster.

"Don't touch us" they said attempting to pull thier arms out of his grasp.

"Sorry" he said letting them go." But can you guy's please hurry"

"Okay" they said shortly.

Once they made it into the common room they said their goodbye and parted.

Harry came over to Henry's bed and lied down together they got comfortable on the the bed much bigger and much more comfortable then the bed they were used to and fell into the best sleep they had in forever without the knowledgeof waking up to Petunias scream.

 **Me me me me me me** **Finally this chapter is out of the way and now the real fun can begin HA HA HA HA ..**


	6. 6 Slytherin Friendships?

"Guys get up we need to get ready for breakfast"

"Yes aunt Petunia..."

"We'll be there to flip the bacon in a second"

Henry slowly opened his eyes to see a huge green and silver room with a warm fire blazing in the corner and posters of people flying on brooms, then it dawned on him that he was at Hogwart's, and he didn't have a unusually long dream.

"Sorry to disappoint, but im not your aunt" Blaise said laughing. He looked at them up and down "you two sleep together? "

Henry got up rubbing the sleep from his eyes "it's a old habit".

A couple minutes later they were heading down to breakfast together. Henry felt very uncomfortable as whispers and looks followed them threw the school. When they arrived at the great hall all the students turned and looked at them. Henry sat down as quick as humanly possible and started to eat whatever he could find at the table.

"Slow down Henry, remember yesterday's incident" Harry said pulling a large piece of bread out of Henry's hand and eating it himself.

"Like i could forget" Henry said noticeably slowing down.

Theodore came and sat next to Blaise along with Draco who had taken his sweet time doing his hair in thier dorm.

"I heard you two had to go to the the nurse last night, what's wrong homesick" Theodore said snickering.

"Trust me" Henry said.

"Not homesick" Harry said.

After eating breakfast and getting there schedule Henry looked around and spotted Neville sitting in the corner of Gryffindor table alone while Ron was sitting a bit further down talking with two boy's.

"Hey guy's we'll be right back" Henry said after pointing it out to Harry.

Henry headed towards Neville while Harry whent to Ron.

"Hey Neville, how's Gryffindor going" Henry asked while sitting down.

"It's fine" he said looking at him as if he had grown a third head and with just a hint of cunfusion.

"Most of the kid's in Slytherin are stuck up but some of them are all right" he started."and for conservation sake your talking to Henry."

Some confusion lifted off of Neville 's face but he was still looking skeptical.

Harry came to join them and sat on Neville other side looking angry and annoyed.

"Hey Neville, how are you" he said after a moment of sitting quietly.

Neville looked at them both for a second than said in a timid voice "I'm fine, but why are you two talking to me I would have thought what with being in Slytherin you wouldn't want anything to do with me"

"Oh please don't be one of those persons, we don't care about house competition and what not" Harry said.

"Really, well if you dont care then I don't"

"Ohh yah, what did Ron say"

"Dont even get me started, him and those two boy's over thier seem to have something against untrustworthy Slytherin" Harry said at first with anger that drifted to sadness. "I thought he was my first NOT brother, friend"

"Harry don't worry about him he'll come around"

"We'll if he thinks were untrustworthy than maybe I don't want to be his friend"

Henry huffed he could tell that the words hurt him more than he let on but decided to just leave it alone.

"We have potions together and that's it I think" Neville said.

"okay so see you later Neville" he said starting to hear the perfects ushering them out.

The first class of the day was Transfiguration. Henry and Harry were one of the first students in the class, when they entered there was a tabby cat sitting on the desk.

Henry loved any and every animal so instead of sitting down he dragged Harry to the front to pet the cat.

"Aww aren't you a pretty... girl!" Henry said petting the stiff sitting cat.

"Henry... we should get a cat, I want one get it for me" Harry faked whined also petting the cat which had lost some of it stiffness and was now puring gently.

"Of course, little brother" Henry said with a smirk.

"WHAT we don't even know who's older" They started to lightly bicker and stopped petting the cat.

Professor McGonagall had been sitting on the desk in her tabby form waiting to get a good look at her new Slytherin class when a pair of adorable tiny green eyed twins walked into the class. She eyed them while one of them pulled the other towards her and then they started petting her, nobody ever petted her but instead of turning back into human she started to purr. McGonagall had no idea why but she couldn't seem to pull away. Then they stopped petting her and she felt a fog lift her mind and before they could start petting her again she turned back to human.

Before Henry's very eye's the cat turned into thier professor,thier light bickering stopped at once.

"Potter's will you be taking your seats now" she said trying to hide her amusement as they both whent read in the face.

The first class went on without a hitch they skimmed over the topic they will be learning and class safety.

The other classes also went well all the teachers having thier own reaction to having the famous twins in thier class. Over all they had a amazing day and when dinner came they were utterly exhausted from the days events but not just the classes but thier classmates as well. Draco had spent the day bragging about anything and everything and attempting to become thier BFF, Blaise was not a bad guy but he hanged out a lot with Theodore who seemed to not like them at all and the rest of the Slytherin were either following Draco around like puppies or off doing their own things.

Entering dinner Henry spotted Neville sitting were he was during breakfast. Poking Harry and then pointing at Neville, Harry nodded in agreement.

"Hey guy's were gonna go join Neville" Harry said quickly before they could be pulled back which had happened during lunch.

Once at the corner Neville was sitting at they sat down across from him and smiled brightly. Neville seem to beam at them.

"Hey Neville how was your first day" Henry said starting to pile food on his plate.

"It's been great but im not very good at very much anything I keep messing up" he said looking down.

"Keep at it Neville you'll get better" Harry said threw a mouthful of potatoes. "Man I love potatoes" he said happily after a second.

"Are you guy's allowed to sit here, aren't you only supposed to eat with your house" a bosy voice said from a little bit down from where they were sitting. It was Hermionie the girl they met on the train, she was also sitting alone.

"Actually in Hogwart's-"

"-A history it says that-"

"-you only have to sit with your house on special occasions-"

"-like the first and last feast,during special announcement or during exam week" Harry and Henry said together.

The girl seem to deflate a bit "Ohh I probably missed it, sorry" she said before going back to reading quietly.

"Hey your names Hermionie right" She nodded her head "why don't you come sit with us" Henry said.

She looked at him for a second then she smiled and moved down to sit next to them. "Thanks, everyone thinks I'm a know-it-all"

"Being a know-it-all isn't a bad thing me and Henry were constantly beat up for being know-it-all, but we got good grades so it was worth it" said Harry trying to make Hermionie feel better.

"Ohh but I never got beat up before"

"Your a girl" Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermionie seem to think on it.

"Hey you guys saw Professor McGonagall as a cat" Henry said trying to start conversation and it worked they all talked about the day and ended up unknowingly becoming great friends in a matter of minutes.

After finishing dinner Harry and Henry h3aded towards Madam Promfy who had wanted to see them after dinner. Entering she was already waiting and pulled them inside of her small neat office inside was professor snape, Henry didn't know how to approach the man since they hadn't had his class that day.

"Good evening professor" the twins said once they were placed directly in front of them.

The man snarled but stayed silent with a look in his eyes that said I don't like you one bit.

Madam Promfy took the lead in the conversation "Professor I wanted to inform you so that you can take necessary action, these two boy's have been obviously starved I mean look at them! And they have stunned growth" she said loudly making the twins bow thier red faces in shame and embarrassment.

The man's eyes soften a little looking at the boy's closely "did they have any injuries" he said his eyes still doing a exam.

"No, thier was no bruises"

Harry spoke up while the professor and healer spoke quietly to one anther. "Our relitives don't abuse us, they might be a bit nasty butt.." he said thinking of why he was defending the Dursley's in the first place.

"Thier are different types of abuse Potter, Madam Promfy I will be taking the issue to the headmaster" than he left with a flap of his cloak.


	7. 7 Classmates

"I'm positive it's this way!" Henry said walking with Hermionie, Neville , Harry, Blaise and Theodore to thier first double potions class trying to find out how to get to the dungeons.

Hermionie had made them leave earlier, which turned out to be a great idea and Harry somehow manage to drag Blaise along who dragged Theodore along.

"No it's this way I went thier during my free period yesterday" Hermionie said already leading the way making all the boy's follow.

"First we get lead by the dwarfs then we get lead by the mud blood, come on Blaise let's find our own way"

Blaise punched Theodore in the arm and pulled him along.

Hermionie and the twins exchanged looks but kept quiet.

Turns out Hermionie has a great sense of direction since two minutes later they were in the potions class with five minutes to spare, but they were by no means the only ones most of the tables were full. Theodore and Blaise sat together in the side of the classroom with the Slytherin, Hermionie sat on the Gryffindor side in the front with a girl that looked less than please to have her thier. Neville automatically sat in a open desk in the middle, thier were only two seats left the one next to Neville and one next to Ron.

"Don't throw me to THAT lion, bro please" Harry whispered to Henry.

"Please Harry, this is the only class we have with the Gryffindor and I really want to sit with Neville" he said with big puppy dog eyes.

Harry sighed "fine but you owe me, Ron really hurt my feelings"

Henry hugged Harry tightly and said a quiet " thanks bro" before moving to sit next to Neville.

It was strange sitting next to someone else, in primary no one ever wanted to sit next to one of them and they sat together in every other class. It was stupid but he felt a ache in his heart and a small pulling sensation towards Harry in his head.

He didn't have time to reflect on it since a second later the dungeon door slammed opened and the Professor stormed in, his black cloak tailing behind him. Everyone stayed silent as he walked to the desk and started roll call.

When reached the P's he slowed down noticeably "Harry potter...Henry Potter..."he said in a deathly whisper, he looked straight into thier eye's, then he looked back down and continued roll call.

Then the professor stood up and started on a rant about potions.

"Potter" he yelled suddenly.

"Yes" they said in unison which seem to make the professors frown bigger than it already was.

"You in the front, next to Weasley which clone are you" he said impatiently.

"I'm Harry"

"You are Potter one and the other one is Potter two got it" he said before flicking his wand and directions appered on the board. "Potter two, whay type of potion are we going to be making today" he said with a sly smirk on his face.

Henry looked at the ingredients then in a small voice he said " I think it's a cure or antidote type it might be a.." he was about to say what the potion was but Professor Snape cut him off suddenly.

"Potter two" he said quickly.

"A antidote for boils" Harry said finishing Henry's answer.

Professor Snape glared at them then in a silent whisper he said "Two Points to Slytherin" then told them to get started.

The rest of the period was spent making the Potion. Henry had his hand full with Neville as a partner, countless times he had to stop Neville from throwing in something that might make it explode, but the potion was looking promising.

Harry was having just as much trouble with Ron who kept saying he knew what he was doing and also almost let the Potion explode saying that he didn't need a Slytherin's help, but when he let a piece of twig fall in and it almost busted a bubble infront of his face he let Harry take the lead.

Needless to say they were pulling more then thier own weight in Potions. The Professor had come over a couple of times to breath down thier neck. But didn't say any thing.

By the time the class was over they were in the small exclusive group that didn't create a poison and left the class fairly happy.

Harry, Henry, Hermionie and Neville all decided to hang out in the library since they all had the rest of the day free.

"Henry I don't know what I would of done without you in that class" Neville said clapping Harry on the back.

"Harry" he said with a smile before pointing at Henry.

Neville turned pink in the face "Sorry, I can't Remember anything"

"Its alright Neville we don't mind" Henry said.

"I know a tip that can help" said Hermionie happily.

"Really.." they said together skeptically.

"Yep, Henry has more of a sing song way of talking almost bouncy while Harry is a bit more fast and bubbly"

"I won't be abel to remember that what does it even mean" he said exasperated.

They reached the library and sat down at a tabel deep within all the books. They started thier homwork and talked for and while.

Henry leaned back after a while and looked around at all the dusty books. He spotted a girl sitting alone in the corner of the library her curly long dark brown hair covering her entire face and book, she was hunched over and everyonce in a while she would look up and scan the room, she had this look about her that begged to be invited and welcomed strange-ness, Henry decided to be friends with her on that look alone.

"Hey guy's maybe we should invite her to sit with us" Henry said pointing at the girl.

"Okay go" Harry said shooing with his hands.

"do I have to go alone"

"Yes" everyone said looking up at him with silly smiles and waving him over to her.

"Why"

"None of the rest of us are that good at making friends, so it's just you" Harry said.

"Wow.. just wow.. whatever wish me luck" he said.

"Good luck" they all quietly called out.

Henry walked toward the corner she was sitting at and when he was close enough she looked up at him and gave a small smile.

Henry sat down infront of her and stuck out his hand." I'm Henry, Henry Charles Potter" he said warmly he had noticed that in the wizard world people tended to say thier full name, if it extended to middle name's he didn't know but he toke a chance.

The girl shoke his hand with a firm grip "Im Lisa, Lisa Abadrela Turpin, it great to meet one of the famous Potter twins." She said with a melody in her voice and smiling largely to show she didn't mean anything by it.

"Well I am very famouse" he said laughing "Hey me and my friends wanted to ask if you want to sit with us" he said gesturing toward the tabel.

"Finally I thought I was gonna have to sit here all year alone" she said bouncing up and grabbing her bag already leading Henry towards the tabel.

"What.." Henry trailed off but she just gave a silly grin and shrug.

She plopped down in a empty seat next to Hermionie and smiled brightly at the tabel. "Hi im Lisa" she said taking everybody hand one by one and shaking it. "Okay here's my life story, my name is Lisa Abadrela Turpin im a half blood from a littel island in the Caribbean, my favorite color is aqua and I like turtles, whos next?" She said very fast and enthusiastically.

Hermionie gave a small smile "ummm im Hermionie Granger im muggel born I um... like the color orange I like..cat's"

Lisa smiled at her "That's great I like cat's to!"

"Hi.. I'm Neville I'm pureblood I.. like the color red?" He said confused.

"You Gryffindors and the color red, well I can't say anything because us Ravenclaw are the same with blue"

"I feel like we're at a interview" Harry said.

"We'll I always like to pretend I'm interviewing my new friends...maybe that's why they never really stick around for alot.." the smile that had been on her face melted away into a small frown which seemed to belong there as much as the smile did.

"I like it, it's a easy way to get to know a person" Harry said trying to make her feel better. "So I'm Harry James Potter I think I'm a half blood I like wait for it.. snakes and the color green, very Slytherin of me don't you think"

"My life storie is the same as his except with the name Henry Charles inserted in, we really need to get different hobbies" he said thinking it over with Harry doing the same.

"Nahh" they said.

"Ohh and alot of people say we're strange for a variety of reasons so be prepared" he said with a very serious face.

"Thier is nothing wrong with being strange lots of people say I'm strange to because of the turtle habit under my bed" she said as if the people accusing her of being strange where crazy.

"Why do you have a turtle habit under your bed? And how?" Hermionie said leaning in her intrest peaked.

"They like it under there what with all the charms"

"What charms did you use!" Hermionie whisperer yelled "can you teach me"

"We'll first you need a couple of expansion charms and then you need some natural lighting charms and..."she trailed of with Hermionie taking ferocious notes.

Two hours later they where walking down towards dinner.

"And BAMM! Fully functional turtle environment" Lisa stated loudly to all of them.

Passing Ravenclaw's rolled thier eyes at her and everyone else just looked for a second before going back to thier business.

They entered the great hall together and they headed towards the Gryffindor table Lisa was headed toward the Raven claw tabel quietly.

Hermionie stopped for a second and realized that Lisa was not following them she turnedaround and chased after her.

"You see I'm not the only friendly one" Henry said as Hermionie dragged Lisa toward thier table.

"I didn't know we could eat at different tables and.. i assumed you guy's wanted a break from me" she said with her face a brilliant hot pink.

"Why would we want a break from you" Neville asked with a deeply confused look on his face as If he had just been handedyear ten Algabra.

"Most people say I could be a little bit much at times" she said fiddling with her fingers and rocking back and force a embarrassed smile on her face.

"I think your really fun" Hermionie said patting the open seat next to her.


	8. 8 Hagrid's Hut

The next morning Harry, Henry and Draco were making thier way to breakfast together.

"Guy's you heard, we have flying practice with the bloody Gryffindors" Draco said strutting along for the first time in days without Crab and Goyel.

"They aren't bad" Harry said already feeling annoyed with Draco.

"I dont even know why we need the classes, I been flying since I could walk, just last year I was flying my broom and I spotted one of those muggel flying things and had to race back home." He said.

"Wow that's really cool" Harry said faking intrest.

Entering the great hall they made thier way to the Slytherin table while passing the Gryffindor table they waved at there friends. They had decided to sit with the Slytherin at breakfast, Gryffindor at dinner and which ever they felt like for lunch.

Sitting down at the table everyone started to talk about what they were gonna do with thier first weekend.

"What are you two gonna do "Draco asked.

"Were gonna go to Hagrid, the grounds keeper, he invited us at dinner" the night before the huge man had pulled them aside and asked if they would like to join him for tea. Even if they didn't know the man and he was huge, they found themselves eager to agree and were rewarded with a big warm smile.

"Hmm the company you two keep" Theodore said from across the table rolling his eyes.

"Yah I don't know...why you associate with... so much dirty blood" Draco said taking bites of toast in between as if insulting all thier friends was like talking about the weather.

"Don't talk about them like that thier are friends" Harry said his voice a bit raised and he started tugging on Henry's robes under the tabel ,but knowing well enough that he didn't want to get on his classmates bad side.

Henry got the hint and started to get up with Harry. "so we are gonna go to Hagrid's and were taking are FRIENDS you guy's are welcome to come as long as you keep your blood supremacy to your self" he said it shortly.

They walked towards the Gryffindor table and when they were far enough away Harry basically jumped on his back shook his shoulder excitedly.

"Bro, you are a master mind make them think they are losing their celebrities"

Henry threw his arm around Harry's head "as I keep telling you I got all the brains in this relationship"

Harry stopped right before they reached thier friends "wohh wohhhhh wohhhhh who got that idea in your head, I admit you have your moments but that just because we're twins and my influence has some affect...ow" he said rubbing the place we're Henry just slapped his head.

"I hope i knocked your head back into place" Henry said sitting down next to Lisa who was deep in a conversation with Neville.

"Hey guy's, Hagrid the keeper of keys invited us to his house, wanna come" Harry said sitting down on the other side of thier friends.

"Of course" Hermionie said.

"He looks kinda scary" Neville said biting the inside of his cheek's.

"Neville, you only know what's in a book once you read it" Lisa said seriously.

"So it's settled, let's go" Harry said shooting up and leading the way to the door. Everyone went and followed him out.

Lisa started to skip once they were out the great hall and prance around "I can't wait to get some fresh air, you know, smell the trees, step on the grass, pick the.."

"So you like the outdoors" Hermionie said before she whent on full speech mode.

"Like doesn't even began to describe it more like admire,adore and a bunch of other words I don't have the brain capacity to think of" she said joyfully as they rounded the corner and stepped out into the grounds.

"That house over there is Hagrid's right" Neville said pointing towards the small hut in the distance.

"Yah that were he said to go " Herny said with a shrug. He couldn't help but wonder how such a giant man could live in such a small place.

"I wish to stretch my legs" Lisa announced with a dignified voice."I propose a race, the winner shall have the glorious satisfaction of beating those who challenge thee" she said before jumping up and getting into a slightly bent position.

"Who's in" she said in her normal voice.

"Meee!!" Henry yelled ready to work up a sweat after days of sitting down in class he was used to constantly running from Dudleys gang with Harry.

Everyone else just shoke thier head. So Lisa and Henry decided to race all the way to the door of the hut.

Henry stood at the ready with Lisa next to him who gave him the meanest glare she could muster which wasn't very much, Henry just gave her a cheeky smile.

"ON YOUR MARK! GET SET! GO!!" She yelled into the air and they were off.

Henry toke the lead from the start but not by much he was only a good burst of speed infront of her.

Henry could feel the wind echoing in his ear loudly, the light steps he toke hardly touching the ground and the feeling of freedom he got from running.

Behind him he could hear his friends cheering for both of them equally. He was almost to the door with Lisa now right next to him, he was starting to get tired the distance was longer than it look.

He was about to put on a burst of energy to run the short distance left when suddenly a violent pain and pull from his head knocked him backwards. His head had landed on the soft ground with a thump.

Harry watched as Henry and Lisa raced ahead of them. Harry would of raced but the three extra spoons of jelly he snuck past Henry wasn't agreeing with him.

"Look at them go!" Hermionie said excitedly.

"GO LISA! GO HENRY!" Neville yelled like he was watching the most interesting game ever.

They all started yelling and cheering. Harry didn't know if it was the jelly or something else but he seemed to be developing a ear splitting headache.

It got so bad that he stopped for a second to rub his head which turned out to be a bad idea.

"Are you oka..." Neville didn't get to finish his sentence because at that very moment Harry flew foward as if he was being pulled by invisible strings,his head landing on the grass roughly.

Henry now that he wasn't running could feel the headache that had been building up. His head hurt from falling so hard onto it. Lisa had stopped running and was now hovering over him.

She bent down toward him. "What happened" she looked up for a second and saw that Harry had also fallen but instead of back he fell foward. "Hen.. Har.. your brother fell to" she said before sitting down next to Henry "let's wait for them".

They sat thier for almost five minutes while thier friends walked towards them slowly, Harry was slightly leaning against Neville and rubbing his face which was tinged red from the face slam he did with the floor.

When they were close enough Henry yelled "Hurry up, Harry I need a hug"

"I can give good hugs" Lisa said with fake hurt.

"Its the only thing that makes the headache go away" Harry said already grabbing Henry.

"That's really strange has the ever happened before?" Hermionie asked already coming up with theorys in her head.

"Yah I remember that one time"

"Yah that time"

"-We were running from-"

"-Dudley and his gang, we-"

"-Split up to try and shake them-"

"-But they just split up-"

"And suddenly what just happened-"

"-happened and we both got caught- "

"-Didn't see each other til a hour-"

"-later, it was the longest we ever been apart"

"-and the wrost day"

"Ever" they finished together.

Neville was looking at them as if they were the fastest game of ping-pong ever. "That's really weird " he said after a shaking his head.

"Yah I was wondering is that like a magical twin thing" Henry asked once they started slowly walking the short distance to Hagrid's door.

"Hmm.. I don't know we should go search for it in the library" Hermionie said excited at the concept of a research session.

"Or we could ask the Weasley twins" Harry suggested rolling his eyes playfully.

Henry knocked at the large wood door "Of course".

Harry pat his head smiling smugly "You see all the brains" he said as the door swung open to a beaming Hagrid holding a large black dog who loud echoing barks rang threw the field.

"Shhh fang, 'ello come in I got tea on the fire" he said moving out of the way to show them inside of the hut. It was small but everything inside seemed huge, built to hold Hagrid's enormous frame and it was wooden which gave it a cozy feeling.

Hagrid gestured them over to a large single chair where they all fit with ease "you two sure have grown last I saw, carryed you both to the Dursley's in one arm " he said blowing his nose on a hankie.

"You took us to the Dursley's" Harry said leaning foward "why?"

"On Dumbledore orders, picked you two up from the right mess that was there and Sirius lend me his bike"

"Who's Sirius?"

Hagrid opened his eyes wide "shouldn't have said that, shouldn't have said that, Sirius was a friend of your mum and dad not saying anymore"

"Did are parents have any other friends?" Harry asked. This trip to Hagrid was turning out to be very informative.

"Well I'm sure Remus Lupin is still up and around." Hagrid then got up and toke the tea pot off the fire and poured out five cups. "Why don't you introduce me to your friends"

"Ohh yah" Henry said his pale cheek's slightly pink " This is Hermionie Granger " he said bringing Hermionie to his side with one arm.

"Pleasure to meet you mister Hagrid" she said sticking out her hand to shake Hagrid's huge one.

"Please call me just Hagrid" he said his black eyes glistening with joy at having been addressed as a mister.

"This is Neville Longbottom" Harry said doing the same thing with Neville, pulling him to his side.

Neville gave a timid smile "Nice to meet you"

"Longbottom eh, I remember your mom and dad great wizards they were, how are they doing" Hagrid asked with a sad expression on his face, he seemed ready to blow his nose again.

"Thier the same as always" Neville said his face taking on the Gryffindor color of scarlet.

"Good, good" he said now passing out lumpy rock cake.

"And I'm Lisa Turpin" she said bouncing up to Hagrid and giving him a small hug.

Hagrid beamed "nice to meet you Lisa" he said. "Turpin, isn't your father the famous charms adapter"

"Yep that's him" Lisa said smiling and sitting up a little straighter.

They spent the rest of the morning talking with Hagrid about school, thier parents which Hagrid seemed to know alot about. It was about a hour before lunch when Hagrid send them off with pockets full of his hard cakes.

On the way out Henry spotted the wizard newspaper lying on the table. "Hagrid can i take this i haven't had a chance to see wizard news" he said picking it up and straightening the pages.

"course already read that one" Hagrid said showing them towards the door.

"Thanks, Harry put this in your bag" Henry said passing it toward Harry who stuck it inside the magic expanding bag they found in thier vault which they both used to store there books and anything else they came across, it hung by a thin string tied around Harry's neck.

They made thier way towards the castle and stood in the great hall.

"What do we do till lunch" Neville said.

Just as peeves the school poltergeist appered infront of them with a awful grin spread across his fat face. "Ickel firstie doesn't know what to do" he said leaning in extremely close to Neville's face with his hand behind his back. Than from behind him he toke out a huge balloon that was full to the point were the plastic keeping it inside was threatening to burst at any moment, it was so huge that the sides drooped off of hands.

They all gave each other one last look and prepared to scattered like ants but they didn't get more than a foot away from each other before Peeves threw the balloon and they were all covered from head to toe in a sticky green slime that covered the floor around them and caused a couple of student walking near by to slip.

Peeves laughs filled the air before he drifted away merrily threw the wall.

They stood there in silence for a bit just letting the slime roll of them in giant clumps. Hermionie was the first to speak "Maybe we could find a spell in the library so that next time we run into Peeves we won't have to take showers"

They all nodded there head's in agreement.

"Wait!" Harry yelled just as they were gonna head to thier common rooms. "I think we can use a certain cleaning spell to clean ourselves up!"

"The Scourgify spell" Hermionie, Harry, Henry and Lisa yelled in together.

Neville looked confused for a second before getting a look of realization crossed his face. "Ohh my gran has used the spell all over the house, can it be used for cleaning people?" He asked.

"Only one way to find out!" Harry said joyfully before pointing his wand at Henry and yelling "Scrugifie " Henry's clothes became spotless without a spec of dirt, but He looked tinged pink as if he had scrubbed to hard in the shower and his hair was standing up tall.

"HARRY!" he yelled "you can't just test a spell on a person! Scourgify" he pointed his wand at Harry and caused a similar affect except Harry was two shades of pink darker.

Harry looked him self over "Thank you HENRY, see I am thankful unlike sombody"

Lisa looked at Hermionie and gave her a big grin.

"No no no no.." Hermionie started to run but was hit square in the back. She turned around completely clean and she didn't have the pink tinge that the twins did. Lisa then quickly pointed her wand at Neville who was cleaned up like Hermionie except his ear which were red.

Lisa looked very pleased with herself and then Hermionie hit her in the butt with the spell. She looked spotless.

"That was one way to clean ourselves up" Neville said as they cleaned up the slime left on the floor. "Scourgify" he said weakly on a spot on the floor which got rid of most the slime but left a pretty big residue.

"Neville" Hermionie said coming over to him " you have to say the spell with confidence, look at my hand movement" she said in her bossy tone.

They rest of them continued to clean the floor and surrounding area of peeves slimy mess.

"Now you try" she said five minutes later.

Neville pointed to the only spot that wasn't clean "Scourgify" the spot cleaned up mostly but still had small spots with slime on it.

"Dont worry you'll get it eventually" Lisa said with a smile cleaning up the spot "Some people just need more practice then others" she patted his arm.

They decided to make their way to the great hall for lunch. Henry and Harry sat at the Gryffindor, they were going to ask the Weasley twins if they ever experienced something like they did.

They all sat down and ate for a some time when Henry finally saw two similar heads of red hair enter the great hall. The twins came in laughing merrily with their friend Lee Jordan and sat down close to the middle of the tabel with the other third years.

"Harry lets go ask" he said getting up.

"Should we? We never go to the other side of the lion territory, and they look busy" Harry said looking over at them.

"Just go before they start eating" Hermionie said with her usual bossy tone.

Henry pulled Harry along a little faster down to the middle of the Gryffindor tabel. Once they were standing behind them Henry cleared his throat making the twins and all thier friends around them turn to face them, they looked at them suspiciously.

"What do Slytherin's want?" One of the twins many friends said the other's nodded thier heads.

"How can we be of assistance?" Said one of the Weasley twins with a arched eyebrow.

Harry spoke up first when Henry elbowed him "We wanted to ask and see if you know anything about something that happened to us"

The other twin stood up and whent over the chair he looked extremely tall to them since they were the shortest kides in school a fact Theodore never let them here the end of. "What twinly assistance can we offer our fellow brothers" he said. The other one also stood up next to them.

Henry looked up at them he felt kinda of stupid asking for twin facts "well the thing is"

"Me and Henry can't get far apart"

"Or we get terrible headaches"

"Just today Henry was running in front of me"

"And when I got far away"

"We both fell" they saidalternating.

The Weasley twins look at them as if they were crazy "your pulling are legs"

"We can get as far apart as we wish"

"Why would they not be abel to get far apart"

"George do you think they hava a closer twin connection then us" Fred said with worry.

"No! That can't be it"

They both huddled together to whisper then turned back towards them.

"We have come to the conclusion"

"That you two are just magnet's for the unfortunate" he said shortly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What" Harry said after taking a step back.

"You know with what happened with you-know-who"

"I wouldn't say you guys are lucky"

Henry thought about it they did seem to have rotten luck, what with thier parents murder, growing up with the Dursley's, never having any friends in primary but thier luck did turn around with Hogwart they are rich.

"So you guy's dont know why that happens to us?" Harry asked disappointed.

"Sorry no, but ill tell you something magical twins arent your every day muggel twins so be prepared" George said mysteriously as he sat down.

"Oooooo" Fred said also sitting down and twiddling his fingers in front of thier faces.

Harry and Henry walked away thinking about what to do next.

They sat down next to thier friends who asked them if they figured anything out.

"Hermionie looks like we'll be doing research after all"


	9. The teacher

"Well what are we looking for" Hermione said after the twins had dragged all of them up to the library later that evening, not that she minded but she did have a a book she wanted to read about broom flying in her room.

"Are we gonna be here long" Neville asked he would much rather be in the common room preparing to not fail all his subjects horribly and listening to Hermione advise on how to stay alive in basically all his classes and the hallways... and any thing that requires him.

"Were gonna search for info on what Hagrid told us and what the Weasley twins told you guys right!" Lisa said smartly. She had absolutely nothing else to do maybe she could visit her turtles but they could do without her, sure she could get ahead in homework but what's the fun in that.

Henry and Harry shot Lisa identical grins "ding, ding, ding, Lisa is correct" they said.

"We have two things that need discovery, one is the night are parents were killed and two is twins" Henry briefed to their friends.

"Specifically magic twins" Harry added.

"I'm sure they could have picked up on that part themselves" Henry said rolling his eyes.

"Just making sure" he said raising his hand defensively "okay now come on my friends to the mountains of knowledge! " he said grandly marching blindly into one of the many rows, a small sorry could be heard after colliding of two body echoed across the library.

Henry smirked before also going of to search.

Two minutes later they all piled the books they had found in the short time span and began to flip threw them.

"HEY" Lisa burst out after reading silently for a couple of minutes " I found who the guy Sirius.. that Hagrid mentioned is" she said turning the book towards all of them. The pages of the book were still new looking and didn't have the ancient artifact look must of the others did the title read Real mysterious of the new century. Lisa pointed toward a part to start reading.

... Sirius Black a friend of the Potters(supposed Best friend of James Potter) was the secret keeper while they were under the Fidelis charm. Sirius Black turned out to be in you-know-who's forces since the secret must be willing given. The day after you-know-who's defeat Sirius Black murdered Pettigrew another close friend that had gone after Black in a attempt of confrontation, only a finger was found and Sirius Black was thrown in azciban. The Dark lord had entered the home and...

Henry stopped reading and pinched his eyebrows together in concentration.

Harry was fuming " How could someone just betray their best friend like that it makes no sense! " he said loudly causing Madam Pince to look at them sharply.

"That's exactly it, it makes no sense from what i heard are parents weren't stupid they were head boy and girl" Henry said more confused then angry which Harry soon also started to feel.

"I don't follow" Hermione said with a raised brow.

"so why would they make the most likely person their secret keeper? It doesn't seem logical" Harry said after catching up to what Henry was saying.

"Maybe only your snake brains can think of that" Neville said shrugging.

"No, while we might be Slytherin we are first years and they were married i like to think are parents were smarter than the average first year" Henry said starting to pace.

"But the books all say it" Lisa said after staying quiet for some time.

"No offense but i read enough old wizard political history books to know that the wizard government is not the best"

"What" Neville and Lisa said both having been raised in the Wizard community.

Hermione decided to elaborate " it isn't know for it's insight the wizard government tends to find the quickest way to make people Happy and do it instead of looking into things and finding the best possible solution. "

Lisa and Neville looked at them with raised eyebrows before shrugging it off.

Harry stood up and picked out all the books about them and put them to the side so that only the books about twins were in the middle "let's put them to the side and we'll ask around and come up with our own conclusion, for now lets look at the twin books" everyone agreed and started to flip threw all the books trying to find anything of interest.

Henry ended up slowing down and taking in all the interesting things. He couldn't believe some of it.

"What? Most of this is just Muggel myths about twins" he voiced his irritation on the book.

"Most Muggel myths and stories come from wizards." Hermione said.

"But we never felt each other pain or read each other mind" he said defensively.

"To be fair from what I know you two have never been far apart" Neville added still flipping threw one of the books absently.

"Let's test the pain thing" Lisa said reaching over and pinching Harry who let out a yelp and slapped her hand away from his arm.

Henry didn't feel pian but he did feel a annoying itch from the same spot Lisa had pinched Harry. He couldn't help but to reach up and scratch it which didn't go unnoticed.

"Ha!! You felt something didn't you, it's true" Lisa yelled successfully getting them kicked out the library.

"Ha..ha.. Sorry" Lisa said sheepishly a couple of minutes later as they walked away from a very upset librarian.

"It's fine we can always go back another day" Harry said as they all separated.

Soon Thursday came around and so did flight practice they headed down towards the yard with Blaise.

" I'm super excited don't worry I'll get you two to my level in no time" he said flinging his arm around both their neck's and pulling them forward a bit quicker.

When they came to the rest of the class Theodore spotted them and frowned, then he looked at Blaise and waved him over to him.

"My keeper summons me " he said moving over to his friend.

Henry and Harry stood next to the broom close to Draco and waved at Hermione and Neville who were across from them.

Neville looked extremely put-off.

Harry seemed to notice this."Neville I won't take off unless you do, and you'll do fine" he said.

"Yah Neville you'll do find" Henry added with a thumbs up.

Neville just bit his lip but sent a shy smile in there direction.

Draco rolled his eyes at them but kept his mouth shut. "I'm gonna show you guys a move I made up it's called the dragon" he said to them smugly.

"Dragon like Draco?" Harry asked raising a brow.

Draco didn't have time to answer since the teacher started class. Draco turned a pink color when his grip was corrected.

"It happens to the best of us" Henry said patting his back.

Flight practice went well Neville didn't get more than two feet off the ground but it was still lots of fun. The freedom the broom offered him was more then anything he can ask.

"That was awful I'm gonna fail!!" Hermione whailed as they were finishing thier homework in the library for the hundredth time that day.

"Hermione for the last time it's not graded" Neville almost shouted.

Hermione just shrugged and stared down her paper like it was the cause of her problem.

"Okay I think it's time we all retire" Henry said getting up and shoving things down his and Harry's expandable bag.

"Yah we been spending to much time in the library and curfew is in a hour.

Everyone agreed and they packed up and headed out.

"Wait but I don't want to walk all alone, I'm not even sure if I can find my way" Lisa pleaded in the hallway they usually parted.

"We'll walk you" Harry offered to her .

"Yay!" She said throwing her arms around them. "You guys are awesome"

They headed in the opposite directions of Gryffindor tower and up instead of down where the Slytherin common room is.

They were walking across one of the moving stair cases when it moved right before they were supposed to get off.

"Let's just get off here it probably won't move for another ten minutes, some of theses stair cases have it in for me i swear" Lisa said pointedly looking at it.

"Where exactly are we" Harry said looking around.

"I think this is the third floor corridor we aren't supposed to be in" Henry said but kept walking forward anyway.

"It's okay i know thier is a stair case a couple of twist and turns that way that will lead us up directly to Ravenclaw tower" she said skipping along.

They walked in comfortable silence for a while then they turned a corner and spotted professor Quirrel coming out of a classroom.

The professor looked flabbergasted as he closed the door quickly then paced infront of it. If that wasn't enough he started to talk to himself.

"How will I get that blasted stone, stupid mutt" he said without a trace of a stutter.

Harry, Henry and Lisa slowly backed up then turned a corner, they walked quickly and swiftly until they reached a stair case that lead up to where they needed to go.

"That seemed fishy" Lisa said breaking thier silent speed walk from the professor.

"I wonder what's behind that door"

"Let's check it out tomorrow, all together"

"But wasn't that the hallway we aren't supposed to be in maybe it's just a teacher thing" Harry said.

"When did you become the voice of reason" Henry said throwing him a phony suspicious look.

" I'm just saying what if it's not our business" He said as they passed a large group of Ravenclaw first year's who threw dirty glances in thier direction.

Lisa pointedly rolled her eyes at the group "well my interest was grabbed and as a true Ravenclaw it's my duty to figure out what's beyond the door" she said very seriously "and... I don't wanna go alone please!"

She stopped in front of them " Come on your mymain friends, my best friends, my twin friends, main amigos, compadres"

Henry and Harry looked at each other and shrugged "sure" they said.

Lisa brightened "of course Neville and Hermione are coming to"she said matter of a factly as they came to a stop in front of a Eagle knocker.

She reached up and knocked Lisa stood back as the Eagle opened it's mouth.

"What is so fragile that it break's when you say it" it suddenly said after waiting a couple of seconds.

Lisa bit her lip in thought for a second then looked up with silly smile. In a staged whisper she said "Silence"

The door swung open to show the large room with big arched windows inside.

Lisa was about to turn around to say goodbye. When another Ravenclaw came up behind her looking a bit angry.

"Turpin, so you decided to lead two Slytherin directly to our tower!"

"Thier my friend's and what are they gonna do steal the books" Lisa said rolling her eyes.

"I don't trust two Slytherin this close to our common room you might as well lead them inside" she said gesturing towards the room.

Henry thaught that girl McDougal... Something was being unreasonable

"We'll just head on down to our common room then..." Harry said and they started to turn around.

"Maybe I will" she said then huffed and turned away from the girl. "Thanks for walking me up guys, I hope you get to your Common room alright" she said with a huge smile before the Raven claw entrance closed.

They walked quickly since curfew was in a couple of minutes and the castle seemed to like them now since all the stair cases seemed to go were they needed it to.

"When we got into Slytherin I didn't think thier would be so much.. discrimination" Henry said when they were far away from the Ravens.

"They can say all they want but I'm proud to be a Slytherin either way"

"Well said brother" Henry patted Harry's back and they continued walking till they were standing infront of the wall that lead towards thier common room.

"Blood pop's" Harry said to the stones infront of them which moved aside to show thier green and silver common room.

The painting of the snake that rested over the fire was talking about something ridiculous as always.

"Sometimes I feel like we're the only ones that hear that ridiculous snake talking about how 'ssstupid humansss' won't get him mate" Harry said as they made went threw the mostly empty common room towards thier dorms.

"We should just ignore him like everyone else" Henry said as he opened the door to thier room.

They found all thier room mates getting ready for bed. They waved towards Draco and Blaise who Were in different levels of undressed.

Blaise got up and waved them towards a corner. "Hey guy's can you help me with something"

 _...,..._ _Author notes_ _Finally this chapter toke forever and I kinda of want to change something's but I told my self nope._ _I hope you guys are enjoying the story and if you see any spelling errors (which they are) or wish to point something out to me I would very much appreciate it._


End file.
